Call Me Baby
by gyllians
Summary: [COMPLETED] Awalnya Chanyeol cuma main-main dengan kepolosan Baekhyun, tapi lama-lama Chanyeol sadar kalau adik dari dua teman berandalnya itu sudah mencuri hatinya. ChanBaek, BaekYeol, GS (Gender Switch), Innocent Girl!Baekhyun, Smut, NC
1. Chapter 1

_**"Call Me Baby"**_

_**ChanBaek, BaekYeol, GS (Gender Switch), Innocent Girl!Baekhyun, Smut, NC, One Shot**_

_._

_Awalnya Chanyeol cuma main-main dengan kepolosan Baekhyun, tapi lama-lama Chanyeol sadar kalau adik dari dua teman berandalnya itu sudah mencuri hatinya._

.

.

"_Jangan panik. Cepat pergi. Jangan sampai Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan tahu._"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut dalam saat mendengar suara perempuan di bengkel milik si kembar Sehun dan Luhan. Seingatnya, ia datang ke sini sendirian. Sehun dan Luhan belum datang karena harus membeli beberapa spare-part baru. Sehun dan Luhan bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa di _markas_ mereka. Lalu suara siapa barusan?

Chanyeol mendorong trolinya dari bawah Lamborghini merahnya, lalu mendapati seorang gadis yang tersandung karena terkejut. Gadis itu terduduk di lantai. Matanya berkaca-kaca karena kaget bukan main, tapi kedua tangannya tersembunyi di balik punggung rampingnya. Gadis itu menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kupikir tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk ke sini," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada dingin.

Chanyeol bisa melihat bahu gadis itu bergetar, bahkan air sudah menetes dari matanya yang bening seperti kelinci itu. Gadis itu kira-kira berumur enam belas sampai delapan belas. Rambutnya diikat dua tinggi-tinggi. Pakaiannya khas anak kecil, cuma kaos, jaket baseball, celana pendek, dan kaki kecilnya dilapisi _stocking_. Bibirnya pink dan gadis itu sungguhan imut. Chanyeol bisa mimisan kalau terlalu lama memandangi gadis kecil itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak di sini," ucap Chanyeol sambil berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu.

Wajahnya terasa tidak asing. Chanyeol sering melihatnya. Seolah dipukul dengan pukulan baseball, Chanyeol baru sadar kalau gadis itu Lu Baekhyun, asik Sehun dan Luhan.

"Sehun dan Luhan bakal marah besar kalau tahu kau di sini, Penyusup Kecil," tambah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kelihatan makin ketakutan. Air matanya mengalir deras dan Chanyeol sungguhan tidak tega untuk menggoda gadis kecil itu lebih jauh. Bisa-bisa dia yang dihajar Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kumohon, Kak. Jangan bilang apa-apa pada Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan. Nanti aku dimarahin," suara Baekhyun kedengaran makin imut saat merengek, dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol hampir mimisan.

Sudah lama sekali Chanyeol tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Dua tahun mungkin. Dulu Baekhyun masih sangat kecil. Dia juga pakai kawat gigi. Pokoknya dalam ingatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun itu menggemaskan sekaligus menakutkan. Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu kalau Baekhyun bisa tumbuh jadi gadis imut seperti sekarang.

"Apa yang ada di balik punggungmu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. Bahu Baekhyun menegang dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun baru saja mengambil sesuatu yang penting.

"Bukan apa-apa," Baekhyun mundur dengan pantatnya. "Tolong jangan bilang."

"Aku tidak janji kalau kau tidak menunjukkan apa yang kau ambil."

Baekhyun masih polos dan Chanyeol jago memonopoli gadis polos macam Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu ia terkesan seperti om-om sekarang, tapi kalau barang yang diambil Baekhyun adalah barang penting, bisa-bisa Chanyeol yang dituduh Sehun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun kelihatan ragu, lalu mengeluarkan dua kaleng Manic Panic warna tosca dan lilac. Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Dia mengerti sekarang. Sehun dan Luhan memang berandal, sama seperti dirinya, tapi mereka terlalu sayang pada Baekhyun. Mungkin Baekhyun ingin mewarnai rambutnya dan Sehun juga Luhan menolak keras, sampai-sampai mereka menyimpan pewarna rambut di bengkel. Dan Baekhyun tidak kehabisan akal untuk mencari di markas mereka.

Chanyeol cuma bisa geleng-geleng, heran dengan kelakuan tiga bersaudara antik ini.

"Sehun dan Luhan bilang tidak boleh, berarti tidak boleh," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengambil alih dua kaleng pewarna rambut itu.

Baekhyun kelihatan kecewa. Tangannya tetap mengapung di udara, seolah masih menggenggam dua kaleng favorite-nya, padahal sudah berpindah tangan. Matanya lagi-lagi berair. Chanyeol jadi tidak enak, tapi dia bakal lebih tidak enak pada Sehun dan Luhan kalau membiarkan Baekhyun lolos.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap air mata Baekhyun. "Kau bilang kau tidak ingin dimarahi Sehun dan Luhan, 'kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk seperti anak anjing.

"Kalau kau ingin mewarnai rambutmu, cepatlah besar. Jadi Sehun dan Luhan tidak bisa melarangmu, Bocah."

Baekhyun tercenung, seolah baru saja dapat pencerahan dari perkataan ngawur Chanyeol. Dia harus cepat besar supaya bisa berbuat semaunya. Teman-teman di sekolahnya sudah mewarnai rambut mereka sesuka hati, sementara Baekhyun untuk urusan makan saja masih diatur oleh kedua kakaknya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun punya ide.

"Kak," mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba berbinar, padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu dia menangis. "Aku minta tolong."

Bibir Chanyeol berkedut. Jarak mereka dekat sekali sekarang. Otak kotor Chanyeol mulai menguasai. Tubuh Baekhyun mungil dan wajahnya imut. Sangat _fuckable_. Bayangan cabul dimana dirinya dan Baekhyun _making out_ di bengkel Sehun dan Luhan menggelayut di pelupuk matanya, apalagi saat Baekhyun berkata;

"Ajari aku supaya cepat besar."

Chanyeol menyeringai setan. Chanyeol suka sekali dengan hal-hal berbau _innocent kinky_ seperti ini. Mengerjai Baekhyun sedikit tidak masalah, selama Sehun dan Luhan belum kembali.

"Kau mau cara cepat?" tanya Chanyeol, penuh dengan monopoli, propaganda, dan nada mesum. Sayangnya, Baekhyun masih terlalu polos untuk mengerti.

"Iya. Teman-temanku sudah mewarnai rambut mereka. Aku juga mau," jawab Baekhyun dengan bersemangat.

Chanyeol tertawa dalam hati.

"Begini," Chanyeol memelankan suaranya, berusaha menarik perhatian Baekhyun lebih jauh. "Kau tahu Kak Kai pacar Kak Sehun, 'kan?"

"Ya," Baekhyun tiba-tiba cemberut. "Dia sering sekali menginap di rumah. Kalau malam mereka sangat berisik."

Bibir Chanyeol kembali berkedut. Sehun tidak kalah mesum dari dirinya, apalagi Luhan. Kai dan Minseok sudah sering mereka bawa pulang untuk menginap. Chanyeol yakin tidak hanya sekedar menginap dan tidur bersama. Kai terlalu semok dan Minseok itu gadis kelebihan birahi. Sudah pasti mereka sangat berisik sampai mengganggu Baekhyun yang polos.

"Kau sering memperhatikan dada Kak Kai ?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Iya," Baekhyun menjawab dengan wajah kesal sekaligus kagum. "Dadanya besar sekali. Kak Kai makan apa, ya, kok bisa sebesar itu? Apa punyaku yang terlalu kecil?"

Chanyeol bersorak di dalam hati. Baekhyun baru saja memberinya ide untuk berbuat mesum lebih jauh.

"Kau tahu, 'kan, wanita dewasa punya dada besar? Sedangkan punyamu masih kecil. Kau harus membesarkannya."

Mata Baekhyun membulat. Ia merasa terhina. Dadanya memang kecil jika dibandingkan dengan teman-teman di sekolahnya. Juga Kai. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mempermasalahkan ukuran dada Baekhyun, dan kali ini Chanyeol mengatainya kecil. Baekhyun sakit hati, tapi Chanyeol ada benarnya juga.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana supaya dadaku cepat besar?" Baekhyun kelihatan sedih.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi tertawa dalam hati. Jalannya semulus paha Kai yang hampir setiap pagi mengangkang di bawah Sehun.

"Diremas," Chanyeol membisikkan kata cabul itu. "Diremas-remas. Tapi harus diremas orang lain. Dia tidak bakal cepat besar kalau kau remas sendiri."

Pipi tembam Baekhyun memerah seketika. Membayangkan meremas dadanya sendiri saja sudah merinding, apalagi meminta tolong pada orang lain. Baekhyun sangat malu.

"A-ada ide lain, Kak?"

Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Ada. Kau harus ke _gym_. Olahraga. Tapi, prosesnya bakal sangat lama," Chanyeol melirik kaki mulus Baekhyun yang dibalut stocking. "Dan aku tidak yakin kaki kecilmu sanggup berlari di atas _treadmill_ dan melakukan _push up_."

-_lebih baik mengangkang di bawahku saja._

Baekhyun kelihatan berfikir. Sepertinya saran kedua dari Chanyeol sangat mengganggunya, sedangkan saran pertama membuatnya malu bukan main. Pipinya memerah sampai ke telinga dan itu adalah hal terimut lain yang pernah Chanyeol lihat.

"Ya. Aku tidak bisa olahraga," Baekhyun mengusap keringat yang menetes menuruni pelipisnya. "Tapi-"

Baekhyun memotong ucapannya, merintih sesaat, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Chanyeol.

"-tapi kakak bantu aku, ya? Aku malu kalau minta bantuan orang lain."

Seringaian Chanyeol makin lebar. Rencananya 1000% berhasil.

.

.

.

.

Wajah Baekhyun yang berkeringat adalah hal favorit Chanyeol yang baru.

Jadi mereka masuk ke dalam toilet di bengkel milik si kembar Sehun-Luhan. Chanyeol tidak mau ambil resiko besar dengan menggerayangi Baekhyun di ruang utama. Bisa mati dirinya kalau Sehun dan Luhan tiba-tiba datang. Spare-part yang mereka beli tidak akan dipasang di Audy milik mereka, melainkan digunakan untuk membunuh Chanyeol.

Hanya sebuah remasan halus di payudara Baekhyun, dan gadis kecil yang duduk di pangkuan Chanyeol itu menggeliat pelan. Rasanya lebih menggairahkan ketika Chanyeol mengerjai bocah ingusan daripada gadis-gadis _pro_ yang pernah menghabiskan malam dengannya.

"Berapa ukuran bra-mu?" tanya Chanyeol, masih sambil meremas dada Baekhyun.

"34-A," Baekhyun menutup matanya karena malu bukan main. "Jangan tertawa, Kak."

Chanyeol malah tertawa dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun memukul dada bidang teman kakak-kakaknya itu. Chanyeol mengaduh sesaat, lalu kembali meremas dada Baekhyun dan dihadiahi lenguhan halus karena terkejut.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Awalnya Baekhyun malu bukan main. Tubuhnya menolak sentuhan Chanyeol, tapi lama-lama rasanya berbeda. Tubuh Baekhyun mulai memanas. Ada hasrat ingin disentuh lebih. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dan darah di tubuhnya seolah mendidih.

"Enak."

Chanyeol hampir mimisan. Baekhyun kelewat polos dan jujur, juga menggairahkan. Hanya dengan satu kata lirih bisa membuat Chanyeol berdiri di bawah sana. Niatnya cuma bermain-main, tapi kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Chanyeol _kebablasan_.

"Kalau yang ini?"

Chanyeol menurunkan sebelah tangannya, lalu meremas pantat ramping Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun melenguh halus. Tubuhnya menggeliat dan bagian sensitif mereka saling bergesekkan sesaat. Chanyeol sungguhan _bangun_ sekarang.

Baekhyun sendiri merasa _terbakar_, apalagi saat tangan besar Chanyeol terus meremas sebelah dada dan pantatnya. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Baekhyun benar-benar membangkitkan monster di hadapannya.

Tapi suara mobil berhenti di ruang utama bengkel membuat Chanyeol harus menahan diri. Itu pasti Sehun dan Luhan. Kalau Chanyeol tetap nekat, tamat sudah riwayatnya. Jadi, Chanyeol menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya, lalu mengusap keringat di wajah Baekhyun.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang," Chanyeol masih berusaha menahan nafsunya. "Pintu belakang tidak dikunci. Jangan sampai Sehun dan Luhan tahu kalau kau ke sini."

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan patuh.

"Kita belum selesai, Bocah," Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat. "Lain waktu kau harus datang untuk membesarkan dadamu yang kecil itu lagi."

Baekhyun cemberut, tapi lagi-lagi mengangguk dengan patuh. Chanyeol benar-benar menyukai Baekhyun. Mudah sekali gadis ini dimonopoli.

"Terima kasih," Baekhyun membuka pintu. "Aku pergi dulu, Kak Chanyeol."

.

.

.

.

Dan Baekhyun sungguhan _pergi_.

Sudah lima minggu Chanyeol menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun lagi, tapi gadis manis dengan mata lucu itu belum juga muncul. Chanyeol beberapa kali berharap ketika mendadak mendengar suara gadis di bengkel si kembar Sehun dan Luhan, tapi ternyata itu suara Kai, atau Minseok.

Hampir setiap malam Chanyeol memikirkan Baekhyun, lalu malamnya bakal diakhiri dengan mimpi basah dan Baekhyun jadi tokoh utamanya.

Baekhyun terlalu menggemaskan sekaligus menggairahkan. Chanyeol masih mengingat rasanya meremas pantat dan dada Baekhyun. Sebelumnya, Chanyeol sudah tidur dengan banyak wanita, tapi belum pernah ada yang membuatnya sekecanduan ini. Chanyeol tertawa. Ya, dia kecanduan dan terobsesi pada tubuh Baekhyun, padahal baru sekali mereka bersentuhan.

Lalu, lamunan Chanyeol melebur saat mendengar Sehun dan Luhan terlibat pertengkaran kecil.

"Lu, kau sungguhan tidak bisa menyusul dan tinggal dengan Baekhyun?" tanya Sehun sambil meminum sekaleng soda sekaligus.

"Jangan bodoh. Aku punya pekerjaan di sini," Luhan kelihatan santai saat menjawab. Ia tetap membersihkan Audy-nya. "Biarkan Baekhyun mandiri."

Chanyeol terdiam. Sehun dan Luhan belum pernah bertengkar hanya karena Baekhyun. Pasti sesuatu yang besar baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang berangkat?" giliran Luhan yang bertanya, dan disambut dengan erangan frustasi dari saudara kembarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Kai begitu saja," timpal Sehun.

"Tolol," Luhan melempar kain yang ia gunakan untuk membersihkan mobil ke muka Sehun. "Alasanmu sangat tidak mutu. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa pergi, ya sudah. Biarkan Baekhyun di sana. Dia belajar, bukannya main. Jangan terlalu paranoid, Bocah."

Sehun tidak menanggapi. Wajahnya tertekuk beberapa lipatan. Ia kelihatan kesal, tapi tidak tahu harus menimpali apa.

_'Biarkan Baekhyun di sana. Dia belajar, bukannya main..'_

Kata-kata Luhan bergaung di telinga lebar Chanyeol.

"Lu," Chanyeol berjalan mendekati dua saudara kembar itu. "Memangnya Baekhyun kemana?"

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut. Chanyeol tidak pernah menanyakan soal Baekhyun sebelumnya. Chanyeol tidak pernah ikut campur jika Sehun dan Luhan secara terang-terangan membahas Baekhyun di hadapannya. Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba ingin tahu?

"Dia-," Luhan melirik Sehun yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya, lalu kembali pada Chanyeol. "Dia kuliah."

"Dimana ?"

Chanyeol berusaha biasa saja, tapi nada suaranya barusan agak pecah dan syarat dengan keingintahuan.

"Jepang. Dia kuliah di APU, Beppu."

Serasa ditonjok, Chanyeol kehilangan keseimbangannya. Chanyeol belum pernah merasa seterpukul ini ketika mendengar seseorang pergi ke luar negeri untuk sekolah. Chanyeol sudah lama sekali menunggu kedatangan Baekhyun. Gadis itu selalu hadir di mimpinya, sampai-sampai Chanyeol merasa sedang mengidap fetishism. Dan sekarang fakta kalau Baekhyun kuliah di luar negeri membuatnya sedih bukan main.

'_Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu, Kak Chanyeol._'

Chanyeol tidak yakin Baekhyun bakal kembali. Kalaupun ia kembali, pasti Baekhyun sudah punya pacar. Chanyeol tahu dia tidak punya hak apa-apa soal Baekhyun. Bahkan untuk menentukan perasaannya sendiri pada Baekhyun saja, Chanyeol masih bingung.

Tapi membayangkan Baekhyun bersama orang lain terasa sangat mengerikan.

Sampai Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau tubuh jangkungnya ambruk menimpa Luhan, karena saking lemasnya.

.

.

.

.

_To Be Continued_

.

.

**Ini akhir semester dan mendadak aku dapat ide bodoh fanfic ini.**

**Sangat kurang persiapan dan acak-acakan.**

**Mohon maaf.**

**Oh iya,**

**aku kemarin (kalau ngga salah) baca ada yang minta kontak aku.**

**kalau kalian mau hubungin aku, kirim email aja ke**

_**bbohyungiya gmail com**_

**(hilangi space dan tambahi dot.)**

**atau ke instagram aku **_**hajilma**_

**atau ke KIK aku **_**hajilma**_

**(aku bakal taruh kontak aku di bio juga)**

**segitu aja.**

**ditunggu review nya :)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTE :**_

_Saya tidak punya atensi apa-apa dalam menulis fan fiction._

_Ini cuma hobi._

_Bagi yang__** tidak suka**__ dengan pairing/tema/plot/komponen cerita yang lainnya,_

_silahkan__** tinggalkan halaman ini**__._

_Terima kasih._

.

.

.

.

**4 years later**

.

.

Telinga Chanyeol serasa berdenging.

Seharian Chanyeol bekerja dan semuanya tidak ada yang berjalan mulus. Semuanya kacau balau. Laporan yang seharusnya ia berikan pada manager malah tertukar dengan buku besar tahun 2013. E-mail yang seharusnya ia kirimkan ke HRD tersesat ke inbox bagian Perencanaan, dan tragedi menumpahkan kopi ke setelan Prada milik direktur utama jadi pelengkap hari sialnya.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri. Tidak biasanya Chanyeol kehilangan fokus. Chanyeol masih mengantongi gelar Employee of The Year dari perusahaannya, dan Chanyeol masih yakin kalau dirinya orang yang bisa diandalkan.

Kalau dipikir ulang, masa mudanya memang dihabiskan dengan sangat tidak baik. Balapan liar, main mobil, main perempuan, sering bolos sekolah dan kuliah, dulu itu makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi, Chanyeol bukan Chanyeol yang _dulu_ lagi.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menanyai dirinya sendiri, bagaimana ia bisa memilih pekerjaan yang membosankan dan hidup menjadi laki-laki normal. Tak akan pernah terbetik di benak satupun teman sekolahnya kalau Chanyeol bakal jadi seorang akuntan.

_Ya, akuntan. Pasti semua orang di sekolahku dulu bakal kena serangan jantung kalau tahu aku jadi seorang _AKUNTAN_. Hebat._

Masalah alasan kenapa ia memilih hidup _normal_ alih-alih hidup _berandal_ dan soal masa lalunya tidak terlalu penting sekarang. Chanyeol masih berusaha mencari tahu apa yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

Ingatannya berusaha memutar ulang rekaman kejadian seharian ini. Matanya menerawang ke luar jendela bus.

Pagi ini Chanyeol bangun kesiangan. Ia ingat itu. Lalu ingatan mimpinya semalam kembali menghinggapi pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol bermimpi soal Baekhyun. Iya, Lu Baekhyun, adik si kembar Sehun dan Luhan yang sekarang sedang kuliah di Jepang.

Sudah empat tahun Chanyeol tidak melihat Baekhyun lagi. Alih-alih mencari tahu, Chanyeol memilih untuk bungkam dan menutup segala akses untuk mengetahui kabar si bungsu dari keluarga Lu itu. Chanyeol tidak mau mengingat rasa bersalahnya karena sudah bermain-main dengan kepolosan Baekhyun empat tahun lalu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas panjang. Terlampau keras dan panjang sampai seorang nenek yang duduk di dekatnya menatap Chanyeol.

"Maaf."

Chanyeol menunduk malu, sekaligus sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Beruntung baginya, halte dekat bengkel si kembar Sehun dan Luhan tinggal lima puluh meter dan Chanyeol terselamatkan dari krisis yang memalukan dengan si nenek berkacamata.

Sudah beberapa hari Chanyeol memilih naik bus dan meninggalkan mobilnya di bengkel Sehun dan Luhan. Horsie, Lamborghini merah kesayangannya itu, sedang dalam modifikasi. Meskipun Chanyeol sudah memilih untuk menjadi seorang akuntan, kebiasaannya mainan mobil masih belum bisa hilang, apalagi Sehun dan Luhan saat ini sedang mengembangkan usaha modifikasi mereka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpinya tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak terlalu ingat. Yang diingatnya hanya Baekhyun yang sedang tersenyum manis, sama persis seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Lalu, hari Chanyeol hancur secara keseluruhan.

Chanyeol sungguhan rindu Baekhyun.

"_Kau tidak bilang kalau mau mampir._"

Suara Sehun yang agak serak terdengar di seberang sana, dan Chanyeol yakin si jangkung yang kelewat kurus itu sudah tidur sebelumnya. Chanyeol melirik jam tangan kulitnya. Ini sudah hampir jam satu pagi. Sehun pasti sedang bergelung di kasur bersama Zitao yang baru saja dipacarinya bulan lalu.

"Aku tidak sempat," Chanyeol tersenyum mengingat harinya yang kacau. "Kau di rumah?"

"_Dimana lagi?_" Sehun berdecak. "_Bukan di rumah juga, _sih_. Aku di tempat Zitao._"

"Kalian baru satu bulan pacaran. Kupikir tidak sepantasnya kalian berbuat sejauh itu, Bocah," ucap Chanyeol sambil mempercepat langkahnya saat _rolling door_ 'markas' mereka sudah terlihat.

"_Tutup mulutmu, Pensiunan _Playboy_. Kau tidak pantas mengatakannya mengingat kau sudah menjomblo lama sekali,_" cibir Sehun.

Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya sambil terkekeh geli. Chanyeol jadi ingat bagaimana ia menutup diri dari perempuan manapun selama empat tahun terakhir. Dulu Chanyeol _playboy_ kelas kakap dan sekarang cuma satu wanita yang mengisi hatinya. Baekhyun. Sangat menggelikan.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tersinggung ketika Sehun mengatainya '_pensiunan_ playboy'.

"Luhan?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"_Aku tidak tahu_," Sehun terbatuk sesaat. Chanyeol benar-benar mengutuk kebiasaan merokok Sehun. "_Mungkin di bengkel, mungkin di rumah. Coba saja._"

Chanyeol mengamati bengkel yang hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Lampu di dalamnya menyala terang. Kemungkinan Luhan masih ada di sana.

"_Luhan di sini_," Chanyeol setengah berlari. "_Maaf mengganggu. Dah~_"

Chanyeol memutus panggilan secara sepihak, lalu mengangkat _rolling door_ yang sudah terbuka sedikit. Ada _password_ kemanan di depan dan yang tahu hanya dirinya, Sehun, juga Luhan. Jika pintu terbuka, berarti ada salah satu di antara mereka di dalam, begitu pikir Chanyeol.

Namun, saat Chanyeol melangkah masuk dan mendekati mobilnya, ia tidak mendapati Luhan, melainkan adik perempuannya.

"Hai, Kak Chanyeol."

.

.

Lu Baekhyun. Ya, Lu Baekhyun. Lu Baekhyun duduk di salah satu jok mobilnya sambil nyengir.

Lutut Chanyeol bergetar, apalagi saat mendengar Baekhyun menyebut namanya. Suaranya sangat merdu sampai-sampai Chanyeol rela mendengarnya seumur hidup. Dadanya serasa disiram air panas sekaligus air es. Sendi-sendinya membeku tak bisa bergerak. Jantungnya bertalu-talu dengan sangat cepat. Ada gunung meletus di dalam tubuh Chanyeol, tapi laki-laki jangkung itu cuma bisa terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Dan Chanyeol ingin menangis sekarang, mengingat betapa menderitanya ia beberapa tahun terakhir. Dihantui rasa bersalah sekaligus rasa rindu dan rasa ingin tahu pada adik dua temannya itu sangat menyiksa. Sangat. Chanyeol sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Ia tidak tahu harus menjelaskan seperti apa lagi.

Setelah empat tahun dikungkung rasa ingin tahu, segalanya terjawab. Selama empat tahun Chanyeol berfikir Baekhyun bakal mengalami perubahan yang sangat signifikan. Baekhyun tinggal sendiri. Baekhyun tinggal di Jepang, negara segudang kebebasan dan film porno, dan Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun bakal _sangat_ berubah.

Tapi Baekhyun yang di depannya ini sama saja, sama seperti dulu.

Baekhyun mengalami perubahan, jelas, mengingat sekarang ia sudah bertambah usia. Baekhyun lebih tinggi dan lebih berisi. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak melakukan program diet atau semacamnya, tapi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Wajahnya tetap manis dan imut, namun ada bumbu kedewasaan di sana. Lalu rambutnya, ya, rambutnya. Rambutnya yang tergerai tetap hitam, sama seperti empat tahun yang lalu. Juga cara berpakaiannya. Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu, berpakaian sederhana.

Tanpa sadar matanya sudah berair sekarang.

"A-Ada apa?" Baekhyun kelihatan bingung, lalu turun dari mobil teman kakak-kakaknya itu.

Chanyeol masih diam saja, tapi matanya bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku tahu aku seharusnya tidak di sini," Baekhyun meremas ujung mantelnya. "-tapi tadi pagi aku mendengar Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan bicara soal kata kunci kemanan bengkel mereka-"

Kata-kata Baekhyun terputus saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba memeluk tubuhnya. Erat sekali, sampai Baekhyun serasa kehabisan nafas, tapi gadis berambut panjang itu kelihatan tidak keberatan. Tangan rampingnya melingkar di pinggang Chanyeol, membalas pelukannya.

"Kau membuatku gila," ucap Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang pecah.

Chanyeol yakin ia kelihatan memalukan sekarang, tapi ia tidak peduli. Semua hal yang ia pendam selama empat tahun terakhir seolah meledak dalam pelukan Baekhyun.

"Maaf," Baekhyun mengelus punggung Chanyeol. "Maaf."

"Tidak," Chanyeol mengecup ujung kepala Baekhyun sesaat. "Aku yang minta maaf."

Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun bisa mengerti. Dia sudah besar dan sempat makan garam negara lain. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun bisa memahaminya, sayangnya Baekhyun masih sama seperti dulu. Baekhyun masih punya pikiran sederhana, tidak peka, dan.. polos.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?"

Chanyeol serasa ditembak rudal. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mengakui kesalahannya. Lidahnya terlalu berat, bahkan untuk mengucapkan maaf lagi. Rasa malunya yang jadi alasan. Chanyeol punya gengsi besar. Jarang sekali mau minta maaf.

"Lupakan," Chanyeol melepas pelukannya. "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Baekhyun kelihatan ingin tahu sekaligus menahan diri. Gadis manis itu cuma tersenyum, lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk bersandar di kap Lamborghini merah milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun merogoh tas bahunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa camilan juga dua kaleng soda.

"Lumayan," Baekhyun menepuk kap sebelahnya, meminta Chanyeol untuk duduk. "Kakak sendiri?"

Chanyeol maju beberapa langkah, lalu duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum mengingat harinya yang kacau balau, bahkan penghargaan Employee of The Year-nya bisa saja dicabut hanya karena hari ini. Tapi, setelah mengetahui apa yang bakal ia dapatkan di penghujung hari, Chanyeol tidak menyesali harinya yang kacau lagi.

"Kacau," Chanyeol membuka soda yang diberi Baekhyun. "Aku tidak fokus bekerja hari ini."

Baekhyun mengamati Chanyeol dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, lalu matanya terjatuh pada kartu identitas yang menggantung di leher laki-laki jangkung itu.

_Park Chanyeol, Kepala Urusan Keuangan_.

Mata beningnya membulat lebar.

"Kakak kerja kantoran?" tanyanya dengan nada kaget sekaligus antusias.

Chanyeol sudah memperkirakan reaksi orang-orang yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya ketika mengetahui pekerjaan seorang Park Chanyeol sekarang. Dan Baekhyun sama persis seperti bayangannya. Bahkan Sehun dan Luhan jauh lebih heboh ketika mengetahui berandal macam dirinya bisa menyelesaikan kuliah dan kerja kantoran.

"Iya," Chanyeol terkekeh. "Aneh ya?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Matanya tidak bisa lepas dari Chanyeol. Matanya berbinar dan senyumnya makin lebar. Chanyeol tidak tahu apa maksud dari ekspresi Baekhyun, yang jelas sekarang wajahnya mulai memerah karena Baekhyun manis sekali.

"J-jangan mentertawakanku," Chanyeol berusaha menutupi rasa malunya.

"Tidak!" sekarang wajah Baekhyun berubah jadi wajah dengan rasa bersalah. "B-bukan begitu maksudku."

Baekhyun menggigiti bibir bawahnya. Itu manis sekali sampai Chanyeol hampir mimisan. Sepertinya habis ini Chanyeol harus menerima donor darah.

"Kakak keren," Baekhyun terkejut dengan ucapannya sendiri. "M-maksudku-ah!"

Baekhyun merengut kesal, lalu menenggak sodanya banyak-banyak. Chanyeol bingung dengan sikap Baekhyun yang tidak jelas, sama seperti kakak-kakaknya. Chanyeol menyadari wajah Baekhyun yang juga memerah. Mungkinkah Baekhyun barusan sungguhan memujinya? Wajah Chanyeol kelihatan seperti orang idiot sekarang.

"Apa saja yang kau dapat dari Jepang?"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, sedangkan Baekhyun memandanginya dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ilmu pariwisata, sake, dan hentai."

Hening lama.

Lalu Chanyeol tersedak sodanya sendiri. _Sialan_. Mata dan hidungnya perih sekali. Tidak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari tersedak soda di dunia _persedakan_. Sialan juga. Baekhyun tahu soal sake dan hentai. Chanyeol harus meneror teman sekamarnya yang sudah dengan berani meracuni otak polos Baekhyun. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau pernah minum sake?" tanya Chanyeol, berusaha untuk santai.

"Iya," Baekhyun kelihatan bergidik. "Cuma sekali. Waktu itu Itou, teman satu kamarku, membawa sake ke asrama. Aku penasaran dengan rasanya. Ternyata tidak enak. Aku cuma minum segelas kecil dan ambruk seharian."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa keras, bahkan Chanyeol sampai roboh dan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun masih sangat polos. Tubuhnya cuma kenal susu cokelat dan soda. Dipaksa minum sake jelas ambruk seharian.

"Setelah itu aku tidak pernah minum lagi," ucap Baekhyun sambil berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Mungkin bakal berbeda kalau aku minum soju."

Chanyeol menghentikan tawanya. Tubuhnya duduk tegap. Tidak. Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun mengkonsumsi alkohol. Dulu Chanyeol alkoholik, tapi sudah berhenti sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Ada rasa tidak rela ketika mendengar Baekhyun ingin minum soju.

"Jangan," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Sake dan soju sama saja. Tubuh bayimu tidak bakal sanggup menghadapinya."

Lalu mereka meledak dalam tawa lagi.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Chanyeol berubah _normal_ setelah kepergian Baekhyun. Dunianya seolah jungkir balik. Dari yang berantakan dan penuh kekacauan, berubah jadi sangat normal dan membosankan seperti sekarang. Mungkinkah Baekhyun yang banyak merubahnya?

"Dan aku nonton hentai juga gara-gara Itou," Baekhyun lagi-lagi bergidik ngeri. "Aku banyak diracuni."

"Kau pasti tahu lebih banyak hal sekarang," cibir Chanyeol.

"Ya," Baekhyun meninju lengan Chanyeol pelan. "Cukup tahu untuk menyadari seberapa cabulnya Kak Chanyeol dulu. Seharusnya aku tidak menemuimu, mengingat bagaimana dulu aku jadi korban pencabulan."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersedak sodanya. Sialan sekali. Baekhyun selalu melepas bomnya saat Chanyeol minum. Entah sengaja, atau memang dewa waktu sedang berpihak pada bungsu dari keluarga Lu itu. Sayangnya, bom yang terakhir lumayan sensitif, benar-benar memporak-porandakan dada Chanyeol.

Kaleng soda yang semulai menempel di bibirnya sekarang sudah berpindah ke sebelah lututnya. Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah redup, dan sialnya lagi Baekhyun tidak peka. Gadis itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat perubahan ekspresi Chanyeol.

"Maaf."

Tawa Baekhyun ikut meredup setelah Chanyeol (lagi-lagi) menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Aku sungguhan minta maaf."

Baekhyun yang kelewat tidak peka masih belum menangkap maksud Chanyeol. Niatnya hanya bercanda, tapi Chanyeol menganggapnya serius. Dari raut wajahnya, Baekhyun tahu perkataannya barusan sangat mengganggu Chanyeol. Laki-laki jangkung di sebelahnya pasti tersinggung.

"T-tidak," Baekhyun menyentuh bahu Chanyeol. "Aku barusan cuma bercanda."

"Tapi aku sungguhan minta maaf," Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, lalu menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun. "Dulu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya. Bodoh sekali."

Baekhyun masih manis, selalu seperti itu di mata Chanyeol, sejak empat tahun yang lalu. Kebodohannya dulu membuat Chanyeol merasa sangat tidak pantas, bahkan hanya sekedar mendapat tatapan kagum sekaligus tatapan bersalah dari Baekhyun, apalagi berharap untuk bersama Baekhyun.

"Aku-" Baekhyun kelihatan bingung, lalu mendorong semua cemilan yang berserakan di atas kap mobil Chanyeol, bahkan kaleng sodanya tumpah di lantai. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus menyampaikannya dengan cara apa."

Baru beberapa detik Chanyeol berfikir kalau Baekhyun masih sangat polos seperti dulu, tapi jantungnya serasa dirampas paksa saat Baekhyun menciumnya tepat di bibir.

Ciumannya masih sangat amatir, hanya berupa lumatan-lumatan kecil, tapi, Baekhyun kelihatan bersungguh-sungguh. Matanya terpejam dan Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara detak jantungnya karena mereka begitu dekat.

Bibir Baekhyun sangat halus, sangat sukses membuat Chanyeol terbawa suasana. Tangan Chanyeol bergerak melingkari pinggang ramping Baekhyun, berusaha membawanya lebih dekat. Chanyeol terlampau merindukan tubuh mungil Baekhyun yang berada di dekapannya. Perasaannya tumpah ruah, sampai-sampai Chanyeol tidak sadar kalau ia menangis.

Dadanya mendadak terasa ngilu. Sudah empat tahun ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Banyak hal berubah dan Chanyeol yakin Baekhyun banyak tahu hal baru. Seharusnya Chanyeol tidak mencium Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalau Baekhyun punya kekasih? Chanyeol tidak mau merusak hubungan mereka dan membuat Baekhyun sedih.

"Baek,"

Chanyeol mendorong bahu Baekhyun perlahan. Ciuman mereka terputus. Jujur saja Chanyeol tidak rela. Chanyeol ingin mencium Baekhyun sepanjang malam, tapi Chanyeol harus mengendalikan kesadarannya. Egonya bilang semuanya tidak semudah _ini_.

"Aku tidak bisa."

Baekhyun kelihatan terluka. Matanya basah. Tangan Chanyeol gatal ingin merengkuh tubuh itu lagi, tapi Chanyeol tahu ia tidak bisa.

"K-kenapa?"

Suara Baekhyun pecah dan menyakitkan. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sangat terluka denga sikapnya, tapi Chanyeol lagi-lagi harus menjaga kesadarannya, untuk tidak jadi lebih egois dan rakus. Kemungkinan Baekhyun sedang bersama laki-laki lain di luar sana sangat besar. Chanyeol tidak mau merusak kebahagiaan mereka.

"Apa kau punya kekasih?" tanya Baekhyun. "Atau sedang merintis hubungan dengan seseorang?"

Wajah Baekhyun diwarnai harapan dan kekecewaan. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat putus asa. Chanyeol sendiri mulai bingung. Seharusnya ia yang mengajukan dua pertanyaan itu.

"B-bukan begitu-"

"Lalu kenapa?" Baekhyun sungguhan menangis sekarang. "Kau menolakku?"

Chanyeol serasa ditusuk. Chanyeol sudah sering membuat banyak gadis menangis. Chanyeol juga tidak sekali-dua kali menolak gadis, bahkan membuat gadis-gadis itu memohon padanya, tapi itu empat tahun yang lalu. Chanyeol belum pernah merasa sesakit ini ketika melihat seorang gadis menangis.

"Kau mungkin saja punya kekasih di luar sana," Chanyeol mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ujung ibu jarinya. "Aku tidak mau merusak kebahagiaanmu."

Baekhyun menangis makin keras, lalu memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal. Baekhyun sedang marah, sedih, dan putus asa. Pukulannya tidak terlalu menyakitkan, tapi hati Chanyeol benar-benar sakit. Chanyeol salah bicara dan sudah membuat Baekhyun makin putus asa.

"Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir seperti itu?" Baekhyun masih memukuli Chanyeol, tapi gerakannya mulai pelan. "Bagaimana?"

Suara Baekhyun menghilang dan tangannya berhenti bergerak. Baekhyun lagi-lagi jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mungkin punya kekasih setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku empat tahun yang lalu," suara Baekhyun nyaris tenggelam di isakannya. "Setiap malam aku mimpi kotor tentangmu. Selama empat tahun kau membayangi hidupku. Mana mungkin aku bisa punya kekasih dengan mimpi itu setiap malamnya."

Baekhyun kembali menangis, sementara Chanyeol merasa sedang dikutuk ratusan dewa-dewi dari seluruh mitologi di jagat raya. Kejadian empat tahun yang lalu jelas berbekas, mengingat Baekhyun masih sangat kecil waktu itu. Mentalnya terganggu dan Chanyeol merasa bersalah karena tidak berusaha menggapai Baekhyun selama empat tahun terakhir. Chanyeol sendiri yang menyiksa gadis itu.

"Maaf," ucap Chanyeol sambil mengusap rambut Baekhyun. "Maafkan kebodohanku yang dulu. Tidak seharusnya-"

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya," Baekhyun meninju perut Chanyeol. "Aku tidak peduli. Jangan minta maaf. Kau membuatku makin terluka. Kau terus bersikap seolah aku anak kecil."

Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin dilihat sebagai wanita, sekali saja."

Hening beberapa detik, lalu Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Bahkan Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan tidak pernah menganggapku cukup besar," Baekhyun berdiri, lalu melepas mantelnya. "Kau membohongiku, Kak. Kau bilang kalau aku punya payudara besar, Kak Sehun dan Kak Luhan bakal menganggapku dewasa, tapi tidak. Apa bagi laki-laki dadaku tidak cukup besar?!"

Lagi-lagi hening, dan Chanyeol juga Baekhyun terkekeh bersama. Chanyeol rasa mereka sama-sama bipolar.

"Kak," Baekhyun menarik Chanyeol untuk berdiri. "Aku butuh terapi kedua."

.

"Supaya kau bisa melihatku sebagai seorang wanita."

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To be continued_


	3. Chapter 3

Rasanya sudah seribu tahun Chanyeol tidak membawa gadis ke tempatnya.

Mungkin malam ini adalah malam termanis yang pernah ia alami setelah empat tahun menyendiri. Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pulang ke rumahnya setelah harinya yang panjang dan melelahkan. Mereka naik bus, Baekhyun terus menggenggam tangannya, dan sekarang mereka berakhir di atas ranjang. Chanyeol tidak akan menyalahkan pekerjaannya yang kacau kalau tahu ia bakal dapat _jackpot_ di penghujung hari.

"Kau kelihatan tegang," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengusap keringat di pelipis Chanyeol.

Mereka baru saling melumat dan merengkuh, tapi Chanyeol serasa hampir meledak. Kebanggaannya di bawah sana sudah mengamuk minta dielus. Insting primitif yang ia abaikan selama empat tahun terakhir memberontak, berdemo minta segera dipuaskan, tapi Chanyeol harus menahan diri. Chanyeol tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Santai saja," tambah Baekhyun sambil mengecupi pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol jauh lebih berpengalaman dari Baekhyun, tapi gadis itu membuatnya terlihat seperti perjaka yang baru saja melihat payudara. Baekhyun kelihatan bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Walaupun Chanyeol bisa menangkap rasa takut dan khawatir di matanya, tapi Baekhyun sangat pandai untuk menutupi kelemahannya. Sebenarnya yang pro di sini siapa, _sih?_

"Dengar," Chanyeol menyibak rambut Baekhyun, lalu kemejanya yang semua kancingnya sudah lepas. "Aku menduda selama empat tahun. Kau yakin mau bercinta dengan serigala lapar ini?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, sangat manis sekali, mengingatkan Chanyeol pada mimpinya di malam sebelumnya. Dadanya bergetar hanya karena sebuah senyuman. Chanyeol yakin ia sudah gila.

"Tidak usah memaksakan diri," tambah Chanyeol sambil mengelus pinggang ramping Baekhyun yang sudah terbuka. "Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."

Wajah Baekhyun berubah cemberut.

"Bisa tidak, sekali saja, berhenti menganggapku seperti anak kecil?" Baekhyun menyentuh pipi Chanyeol. "Aku sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun, Kak. Aku sudah tidak pakai popok."

"Kupikir kau pakai popok tiap bulannya?"

Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol keras.

"Itu berbeda!"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena melihat wajah Baekhyun yang sudah merah kian memerah, lalu Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti bercanda setelah melihat Baekhyun yang mulai kesal.

"Baek," Chanyeol menatap mata bening Baekhyun. "Bukan berarti aku melihatmu sebagai anak kecil. Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai seorang wanita."

Jantung Chanyeol kembali berdetak cepat. Rasanya sama seperti saat pertama kali menyatakan cinta. Chanyeol tidak sanggup menatap Baekhyun terlalu lama, tapi mata itu menawarkan jawaban indah jika Chanyeol mau dan berani bertindak lebih jauh.

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu karena kau seorang wanita," Chanyeol mengecup dahi Baekhyun lama. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit, apalagi menangis karena aku berbuat terlalu jauh."

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat. Matanya mulai berair karena mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol. Seumur hidup Baekhyun tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan laki-laki manapun. Bahkan kedua kakaknya tidak pernah berucap semanis Chanyeol. Baekhyun ingin memeluk Chanyeol selamanya.

"Aku tidak akan menangis," ucap Baekhyun dengan suara pecah.

"Kau bahkan sudah menangis sekarang," timpal Chanyeol sambil terkekeh.

"Aku tidak menangis," Baekhyun mengusap air matanya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Baiklah," Chanyeol bangkit dan mata Baekhyun tidak bisa lepas dari teman kakak-kakaknya itu. Chanyeol menanggalkan kemeja dan sabuk di celananya, lalu kembali mengungkung Baekhyun dalam lengan panjangnya. "Ini hadiah untuk adik kecil yang tidak menangis."

Chanyeol kembali membawa Baekhyun dalam ciuman dalam yang memabukkan. Baekhyun memang amatiran, tapi gadis itu sepertinya punya IQ tinggi. Baekhyun cepat sekali belajar, bahkan sekarang Baekhyun bisa membalas ciuman Chanyeol.

Tangan panjang Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepas celana Baekhyun, meninggalkan celana dalam warna abu-abu tua. _Sialan_. Chanyeol suka sekali dengan gadis yang pakai celana dalam warna gelap, apalagi warna abu-abu tua.

Ciuman Chanyeol turun ke leher kurus Baekhyun, memberikan kecupan-kecupan halus. Mata Baekhyun terpejam dan mulutnya mengeluarkan rintihan nikmat. Bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang dan Chanyeol bisa melihat degan jelas kulit lengan Baekhyun berdiri.

Chanyeol belum pernah sesabar ini dalam bercinta, padahal kebanggaannya sudah mengamuk di bawah sana. Chanyeol heran pada dirinya sendiri. Heran pada jari-jarinya yang secara perlahan menurunkan celana dalam Baekhyun yang sudah basah di bagian yang menempel pada bibir vaginanya.

Punggung dan dada Chanyeol sudah dibasahi keringat karena mati-matian menahan nafsunya. Indranya bekerja secara otomatis untuk bergerak sehalus mungkin, untuk tidak membuat gadis di bawahnya kesakitan, atau bahkan hanya terkejut.

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun menahan nafasnya saat Chanyeol sudah sampai di depan kewanitaannya. Chanyeol mendaratkan ciman-ciuman halus sebelum mulai melibatkan lidah panjangnya. Paha Baekhyun terbuka lebar, sementara rintihan-rintihan nikmat semakin terdengar di kamar Chanyeol yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan yang menembus melalui pintu balkon yang terbuka.

Baekhyun setengah memekik saat Chanyeol meraih jauh ke dalam vaginanya dengan lidah. Chanyeol diam-diam tersenyum. Baekhyun memang sudah hampir dua puluh tiga tahun, tapi sungguhan, selamanya gadis itu tidak akan bisa melepaskan sifat polosnya. Baekhyun memang beberapa kali melontarkan kata-kata bernada _nakal_, tapi tetap saja Baekhyun itu perawan polos. Reaksinya sangat alami ketika Chanyeol menyentuh beberapa bagian.

"K-kak," jari-jari Baekhyun menyelip di antara rambut berantakan Chanyeol. "Jangan di sana. Kotor."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tersenyum. Nonton hentai apanya? Reaksi tubuh Baekhyun menunjukkan kalau ia baru pertama kali tahu tentang 'menjilat vagina'.

Chanyeol mengabaikan kata-kata Baekhyun. Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk mengelus paha dalam Baekhyun. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol bisa melihat bagaimana bulu-bulu tubuh Baekhyun berdiri tegak. Chanyeol yakin belum pernah ada satupun laki-laki yang menyentuh tubuh Baekhyun sejauh dirinya.

"Aahhh~"

Lenguhan lumayan keras terdengar saat Chanyeol menghisap vagina Baekhyun dengan lembut. Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun mempererat genggamannya pada rambut Chanyeol. Baru satu menit yang lalu Baekhyun menolak untuk _diemut_, tapi sekarang gadis itu mendorong kepala Chanyeol lebih dekat, disusul dengan cairan yang membasahi mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun orgasme hanya karena lidah dan bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kelihatan masih di awang-awang. Matanya terpejam sementara mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol yakin kalau ia baru saja membuat Baekhyun orgasme untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mendadak ia teringat pada Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka pasti bakal mengamuk kalau tahu Chanyeol yang memerawani adik mereka.

Terlalu asik memandangi Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kecolongan. Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol, lalu menindih laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Baekhyun mendaratkan ciuman memabukkannya pada bibir tebal Chanyeol sambil menurunkan celana kerja Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hampir dibuat kena serangan jantung saat melihat Baekhyun mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah tegang. Baekhyun sudah sangat acak-acakan, yang tertinggal di tubuhnya hanya kemejanya yang sudah terbuka, memamerkan payudaranya yang menggantung manja dan vaginanya yang bersembunyi malu-malu di bawah segitiga emasnya. Chanyeol bersumpah Baekhyun terlihat sangat seksi.

"Itou meracuniku dengan ini," Baekhyun mengelus penis Chanyeol lembut. "Tapi aku tidak terlalu ingat. Apa aku melakukannya dengan benar?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan mata terbuka lebar. Chanyeol terlalu terkejut. Sekalipun tidak pernah terbetik di benak Chanyeol kalau Baekhyun bakal memberinya yang seperti ini. Chanyeol memang sudah beberapa kali dapat _blowjob_. Tapi kali ini Baekhyun yang bakal melakukannya. Chanyeol sepertinya bakal sungguhan kena serangan jantung.

Chanyeol menggeram ketika Baekhyun mulai memasukkan penisnya ke dalam mulut hangatnya. Rasanya Chanyeol bisa meledak kapan saja, tapi ia sungguhan tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol ingin menghentikan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol juga rindu _diemut_. _Sialan_ (lagi). Ternyata _menduda_ selama empat tahun membuat Chanyeol haus sentuhan.

Chanyeol membiarkan Baekhyun memberinya _blowjob_ beberapa saat. Bibirnya sangat halus dan Chanyeol dibuat mabuk karenanya. Gerakan Baekhyun sangat amatir, tapi di situ letak nilai tambahnya. Rasanya sangat nikmat. Chanyeol ingin membiarkan Baekhyun membuatnya keluar, tapi Chanyeol sungguhan tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun.

"C-cukup, Baek."

Chanyeol mendorong Baekhyun, lalu kembali menindihnya.

"Aku beri kau kesempatan terakhir," Chanyeol membuka paha Baekhyun lebar-lebar, lalu menggesekkan penisnya pada bibir vagina Baekhyun. "Kalau kau ingin berhenti, katakan. Aku tidak akan berhenti setelah ini."

Wajah Baekhyun merah padam, kelihatan malu sekaligus bernafsu. Gadis itu melingkarkan kaki jenjangnya pada pinggul Chanyeol, menarik Chanyeol untuk lebih dekat.

"Lanjutkan," ucapnya dengan malu-malu. "-dan jangan berhenti."

Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku akan pelan-pelan."

Chanyeol tidak yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Sudah empat tahun tubuhnya haus kenikmatan dan Chanyeol tidak yakin bisa mengendalikan diri setelah penisnya dijepit vagina perawan. Membayangkannya saja penis Chanyeol sudah mengeluarkan cairan.

Chanyeol berdoa semoga birahinya tidak membuatnya buta.

Baekhyun mengerang saat Chanyeol mulai memasukkan kepala penisnya. Chanyeol mengantisipasi. Bisa saja Baekhyun menangis, tapi tidak. Atau mungkin belum. Chanyeol melanjutkan penetrasi dan penisnya secara utuh tenggelam di vagina Baekhyun setelah menerobos selaput dara gadis itu.

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun. Gadis itu tidak menangis, tapi tangannya menggenggam erat seprai biru milik Chanyeol. Dahinya berkerut dan matanya terpejam, kentara sekali sedang menahan sakit, tapi sungguhan, gadis itu tidak menangis.

Chanyeol terdiam beberapa saat, walaupun yang di bawah sana sudah bernafsu untuk menggenjot. Baekhyun menggenggamnya dengan sangat erat. Laki-laki manapun bakal tidak tahan untuk menggenjot Baekhyun, termasuk Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol sudah berjanji untuk tidak menyakiti gadis yang sedang mengangkang di bawahnya.

"Apa seks hanya sebatas ini?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba. "Setahuku ada kegiatan maju-mundur."

Chanyeol sungguhan ingin mengubur Itou hidup-hidup. Teman sekamar Baekhyun itu sudah terlalu banyak membawa pengaruh buruk. Gara-gara Itou, Baekhyun bisa bicara seperti itu. Chanyeol memukul dahinya sendiri.

"Ya, dan ada kegiatan yang lain. Si Itou temanmu itu terlalu bodoh dalam urusan seks," timpal Chanyeol. "Sekarang maju-mundurnya dulu."

Pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju-mundur, sama seperti yang Baekhyun katakan. Chanyeol memang sudah empat tahun tidak bersetubuh dengan gadis manapun, tapi Chanyeol masih sama seperti dulu, sangat mudah menemukan titik manis gadis manapun, termasuk Baekhyun. Lengkingan genit dan bernafsu terdengar setelah Chanyeol berhasil menyodok Baekhyun di titik yang tepat.

"Ouhhh," Baekhyun mempererat cengkeramannya pada penis Baekhyun. "Lagi."

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu mendaratkan ciuman-ciuman penuh rasa sayang di wajah Baekhyun. Gadis di bahwanya itu terlalu polos dan menggemaskan.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menurunkan kecepatannya.

"Y-ya," Baekhyun membuka matanya, lalu menatap Chanyeol. "Benar kata Itou. Seks itu _enak_."

Chanyeol muak mendengar nama Itou disebutkan secara terus menerus oleh Baekhyun. Sungguhan, Chanyeol harus melenyapkan Itou dari muka Bumi karena sudah membuat Baekhyun teracuni hal-hal cabul.

"Bukan hanya kata Itou. Seks memang enak," Chanyeol memperdalam gerakannya. "Dan kutekankan satu hal. Kita tidak sedang melakukan seks. Kita sedang bercinta."

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun pada ciuman menggairahkan yang lainnya. Gerakan Chanyeol kian tidak stabil karena genggaman Baekhyun pada penisnya kian erat. Chanyeol menghancurkan janjinya sendiri. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

"K-kak," Baekhyun memutus ciumannya. "A-aku mau pipis."

Chanyeol tidak peduli. Baekhyun terlalu nikmat. Pinggulnya tidak bisa berhenti bergerak. Chanyeol sangat bersemangat sampai-sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan desahannya. Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak-sentak ke atas dan Chanyeol bersumpah, Baekhyun terlihat sangat menggairahkan sekarang.

"Baek," Chanyeol bisa merasakan ia hampir meledak. "Aku mencintaimu."

Chanyeol mengecup Baekhyun dalam, lalu mereka sampai bersama. Chanyeol orgasme di dalam rahim Baekhyun, mengalirkan kehangatan ke dalam tubuh gadis di bawahnya itu. Tubuh jangkung Chanyeol roboh, menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun, membuat gadis itu terkekeh.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu," timpal Baekhyun sambil memeluk Chanyeol. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun mengecup bahu telanjangnya. Angin malam musim semi menyusup masuk melalui pintu balkon Chanyeol yang terbuka, membawa hawa sejuk, menetralisir suasana panas di kamar Chanyeol yang gelap.

"Kau tahu, aku punya hari yang kacau," Chanyeol menciumi tangan Baekhyun. "Tapi setelah-"

"Tahan dulu," Baekhyun mengerang. "Kau berat."

Chanyeol tertawa, lalu membanting tubuhnya ke sebelah Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, tangannya melingkar di pinggul ramping Baekhyun.

"Maaf."

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kata maaf malam ini?" Baekhyun memainkan rambut acak-acakan Chanyeol. "Aku sampai kenyang mendengarnya."

"Maaf."

Mereka terkekeh bersama.

"Aku minta terapi kedua, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyentuh dadaku tadi," ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Mata Chanyeol hampir melompat dari rongganya. Chanyeol memang sengaja tidak menyentuh dada Baekhyun. Bukannya tidak ingin, malah ia mati-matian menahan diri. Chanyeol hanya tidak mau teringat kebodohannya di masa lalu lagi.

"Jangan di bahas," ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun erat. "Itu menyakitiku, asal kau tahu."

"Tapi-"

"Jangan bicarakan soal dada besar lagi," Chanyeol mempererat pelukannya. "Aku selalu melihatmu sebagai wanita, walaupun tanpa dada besar. Lagipula, aku tidak mau ada laki-laki lain yang melirikmu karena kau punya dada yang besar. Jadi, berhenti membahasnya, mengerti?"

Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memukuli punggung Chanyeol. Baekhyun kehabisan nafas.

"Kau hampir membunuhku," ucap Baekhyun saat berhasil membebaskan diri.

"Maaf," timpal Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

Gadis itu mendelik sebal, lalu mulai menyamankan posisinya dalam rengkuhan lengan panjang Chanyeol.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti bayi. Kau terlalu menggemaskan," tukas Chanyeol sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun.

"Aku bukan bayi!" Baekhyun menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh hampir telanjang mereka. "Tapi aku memang menggemaskan, _sih_."

Chanyeol terkekeh. Selain masih sangat kekanak-kanakan, Baekhyun juga narsis. Tapi Chanyeol sungguhan tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Chanyeol sangat menerima Baekhyun dengan segala yang dimilikinya, termasuk sikap Baekhyun.

Harinya yang berantakan ditutup dengan hal manis. Terancam kehilangan penghargaan Employee of the Year membuat Chanyeol terganggu, tapi dengan kehadiran Baekhyun lagi, Chanyeol tahu ia bisa menghadapi hari-harinya yang selanjutnya.

Menjalani kehidupannya sebagai seorang akuntan dan kekasih dari seorang calon _tour guide_.

Chanyeol memandangi Baekhyun yang nyaris terpejam di pelukannya. Chanyeol tidak pernah merasa sediberkati ini. Chanyeol rasa ia bisa memulai kehidupan stabilnya yang terikat, dengan Baekhyun, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih."

Lalu Chanyeol menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpinya.

.

.

_Di tengah dunia yang naik dan turun, akan selalu ada satu cahaya yang aku tuju. Kamu._

**(EXO - Call Me Baby)**

.

.

**END**

.

.

_**Terima kasih sudah mengikuti fanfic ini.**_

_**Terima kasih atas kritik, saran, dan dukungannya.**_

_**Kalian sangat berharga buat saya.**_

_**Sampai ketemu di fanfic selanjutnya.**_

_**.**_

_**Regards,**_

_**gyllians**_


End file.
